The end of the hero
by Hogwarts Asgardian
Summary: Tres años después de la muerte de Gwen Stacy, Peter debe enfrentar solo los retos de una doble vida que lo deja agotado. Arianna Johnson apareció en el momento correcto, para darle vida a sus días, pero ocultando oscuros secretos. Harry Osborn regresa recargado, con un plan bajo la manga, y hará lo que sea para darle fin al héroe más valiente de Nueva York.
1. Prefacio

_Prefacio_

La brisa era fría y batía con fuerza sobrenatural; el aire nocturno, a pesar de ser agradable, no mejoraba la situación. No podía distinguir con mucha destreza los sonidos sordos y estridentes de las incesantes explosiones, que detonaban en diversas áreas de la ciudad de manera simultánea. El fuego se propagaba con una rapidez mortal, dejando indefensos a los inocentes neoyorquinos que intentaban salvarse como podían, ya que no contaban con la ayuda de su leal, valiente, fuerte, abnegado, y ahora, muerto protector.

Las kilométricas telarañas tensadas en los edificios habían perdido su brillo y resistencia, ahora eran solo hilos comunes y destructibles. Las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas eran gélidas y constantes, y no eran por los intensos espasmos de estar atada e indefensa en una red electrificada, en la cima del mismísimo Empire State, sino del agudo, agobiante, y aparentemente infinito dolor de haber perdido mi única razón y esperanza de vida: al Hombre Araña.


	2. Orquídeas blancas

_Capítulo 1_

"_Orquídeas blancas"_

El sonido sordo de mis zapatos con tacón de aguja resonaban en el gran lobby de la torre de OSCORP, esto hizo que todos se fijaran en mí, pues había un silencio sepulcral, a pesar del ruido de la ciudad afuera del edificio. Pedí un pase de visitante, pues iría a una importante y anhelada entrevista de trabajo, como Asistente ejecutiva del Laboratorio de Experimentos Radioactivos.

Una chica estilizada, de cabello oscuro, como el mío, y medidas perfectas, me hizo seguirla por el amplio corredor del piso 73, de grandes ventanales de cristal que revelaban la belleza de la metrópolis. Después de haber bajado del ascensor, me di cuenta de que todos, absolutamente todos los empleados vestían de negro de pies a cabeza. Me preguntaba si el ambiente era así de deprimente todos los días. Llegamos a la oficina del director y esperé en la sala de estar unos diez minutos, que para mí fueron como diez horas. Las revistas para el "entretenimiento" de los citados eran aburridas y desactualizados, la mayoría de ellas trataban temas de mecánica e ingeniería, cosas que personalmente no me interesaban demasiado. Escuché unos gritos de furia, de volumen moderado, y la mujer salió de la oficina avergonzada y viendo solamente el suelo de mármol mientras se alejaba. Un chico, muy joven, se disculpó conmigo exageradamente por su tardanza, exponiendo como justificación que su asistente, Felicia, no me había enviado un correo electrónico que me avisaba que mi entrevista se había pospuesto una hora más. Lo perdoné de inmediato, pues el chico aparentemente fue sincero, y además, nunca podría considerar no perdonar tal estupidez cuando un fantástico puesto de trabajo dependía de ello. Lo noté muy amable y agradable, comparado con su fama de grandísimo arrogante. Sus penetrantes ojos azules me miraron directamente, invitándome cordialmente a pasar a tomar asiento y concretar lo que vinimos a hacer.

– Así que, Arianna Johnson, ¿no? – asiento con la cabeza – Tienes un lindo nombre.

– Gracias, mi madre fue el cerebro detrás del crimen – sonreí. Él me la devolvió, una amable y hermosa sonrisa, que le hizo perder, al menos, unos siete años de encima. En verdad era encantador y atractivo, a su manera – Espero que no esté dejando de hacer algo importante solo para entrevistarme, porque puedo esperar, o venir cuando tenga el tiempo, Sr. Osborn.

– No, no te preocupes. De hecho, debo agradecerte, me libraste de una molesta conferencia, para la que estaba diseñando planes de escape desde esta mañana – reímos con discreción – Y, por favor, dime Harry. El Sr. Osborn era mi padre, y definitivamente **no** soy él – espetó con amargura y resentimiento.

– Disculpe, no fue mi intención molestarle – expresé con voz queda, apenas audible.

– Descuida, no lo hiciste – me sonrió, pero esta vez no se veía joven e inocente, sino lúgubre y enfermizo – Debo decir que tu currículo superó mus más inalcanzablemente altas expectativas, Arianna. ¿Acaso eres humana? – me miró perplejo.

– Sí, me temo que lo soy – reímos.

– Pues debes venir de otra generación más evolucionada o algo así. Me siento mediocre y deprimido al ver todos tus grados universitarios. ¡Eres impresionante!

– Gracias – respondí sencillamente, encogiéndome de hombros. El resto de la entrevista fue muy fresca y jovial, no había las típicas tensiones del jefe opresor y abrumador. Era como charlar con un viejo amigo. Todo culminó con la grandiosa noticia de que… ¡me habían dado el trabajo!

– ¿Hay que venir uniformados a diario? – le pregunté, señalando con la mirada a los empleados de negro mientras él me acompañaba hasta los ascensores.

– No, no. Lo que sucede es que hoy se cumplen tres años de la muerte de una querida y gran trabajadora de la empresa, Gwen Stacy – "Oh, de acuerdo", pensé aliviada. Luego vi que varias personas llevaban orquídeas blancas a un pequeño altar, que estaba en uno de los cubículos, cuyas paredes eran totalmente transparentes. Sobre el escritorio, había una foto de una chica rubia, muy bonita y asombrosamente joven. Alrededor de esta, habían cientos de flores en jarrones de cristal, todas blancas, pero predominaban las orquídeas. Me quedé estupefacta al ver lo vital y enérgica que Gwen se veía en la imagen, ¿de que podría haber muerto?, ¿enfermedad? No, no lo creo. ¿Suicidio?, definitivamente no. ¿Accidente?, quizás – Murió a los 19 años de edad, en un terrible accidente – "¡Vaya!, me leyó la mente" – Se cayó desde lo alto de un edificio abandonado. Iba a ir a Oxford ese año. Una tragedia, en verdad – repuso hostilmente. Espetaba las palabras con odio y petulancia, como quien tiene un muy desagradable recuerdo de algo que lo haya marcado.

– Sí, una verdadera tragedia – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar que esa inocente chica, a la cual iba a sustituir en su antiguo trabajo, tenía un año más que yo cuando falleció. ¡Y con una vacante en Oxford! Casi fue imposible no entristecerme y mis ánimos armonizaban con el trágico ambiente. Sacudí la cabeza y alejé todos esos agobiantes pensamientos, recuperándome lo más rápido que pude, pues Harry me observaba dubitativo. No quería parecer tan débil, entristecida con la muerte de una completa desconocida, aunque la historia hubiese llegado hasta lo más profundo de mí, así que lo miré sintiéndome confiada y segura, como una verdadera adulta.

– Bueno, en fin, será un gusto que formes parte de la familia de OSCORP – me sonrió. Una voz femenina, parecida a las que anuncian los vuelos en los aeropuertos, notificó que el ascensor había llegado a la planta 73, y las puertas se abrieron con un sutil zumbido y un timbre – Muy bien, Arianna, nos vemos el lunes. Lo espero con ansias.

– Sí, yo también. Hasta el lunes, Harry – las puertas se cerraron, vislumbrando el lindo rostro del más joven director en jefe que jamás haya conocido.

Al salir de la imponente torre, tomé un taxi hacia Central Park, para distraerme un poco. El verdor del césped recién cortado, el aire fresco, la sombra de los árboles, el trinar de los pájaros, todo me calmaba, hacía que me sintiera completamente en paz. Era un buen escape del smog, las bocinas de los autos y todo el estrés de la ciudad. Caminé por un largo rato, detallando toda la belleza de la naturaleza que me envolvía. Llegué al lago, me senté en la orilla, para disfrutar de la brisa, totalmente relajada. Después de un minuto, siento esa extraña sensación de que alguien me estaba mirando, tal vez por demasiado tiempo. Giré y vi a un chico, enfocándome con una lente de alto alcance, de su cámara profesional. Alto, delgado, cabello castaño despeinado y anteojos de _nerd_. Muy guapo, en realidad. Llevaba una sencilla chaqueta marrón, una camiseta, de alguna clase de videojuego que no conocía, _blue jeans_, y unas Converse algo atropelladas. Al darse cuenta de que lo pesqué, comenzó a caminar hacia mí con nerviosismo, esbozando una tímida sonrisa ladeada.

– Lo siento, no quiero que pienses que soy un bicho raro, siempre tomo fotografías de las cosas interesantes que veo por aquí – añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Así que soy una "cosa interesante", no?

– ¡Persona, persona! – gritó nervioso, dándose una palmadas en la frente, recordándose que había metido la pata. Su actitud me pareció muy dulce, de ese modo, el "fotógrafo misterioso" estaba empezando a agradarme – Una persona interesante…

– Gracias, me gustaría creer que es cierto – suspiré, observando cómo la brisa causaba unas pequeñas olas en el lago, perturbando su tranquilidad impasible.

– ¿Por qué dices que no lo eres? Todos somos interesantes a nuestro modo, ¿no?

– Eso creo, sí.

– Entonces apostaría toda la fortuna que no tengo a que eres una chica interesantísima – me regaló una sonrisa sincera.

– ¿Incluso a tu preciada cámara? – la señalé, esta daba volteretas en sus manos.

– Lo haría sin pensarlo – me aseguró sin titubear.

– Muy bien, gracias – le sonreí – ¿Puedo saber cuál es tu nombre, o te sigo llamando "Fotógrafo misterioso"?

– Preferiría "Fotógrafo rudo y misterioso", pero elige el que tú quieras – parodió una pose de tipos malos, pero en realidad terminó siendo una pose de superhéroes hecha por un enclenque enfermizo. Reí a carcajadas y él rió conmigo – Me llamo Peter Parker, ¿y tú eres? – me tendió su mano.

– Arianna Johnson, un placer – se la estreché con cordialidad y él se sentó a mi lado en la grava.

– ¿OSCORP, no? – señaló el carnet de identificación que aún colgaba en mi pecho. Asentí para confirmarlo, y su semblante cambió en seguida. Su gesto amigable y dulce se tornó amargo y melancólico – Mi… mi novia solía trabajar allí. Se llamaba Gwen y…

– ¿Gwen?, ¿Gwen Stacy? – pregunté incrédula.

– Sí. ¿La conocías?

– ¡Cielos! No, no tuve el honor. Es que hoy era mi entrevista en OSCORP y bueno… la mencionaron – no quise entrar en detalle, pues noté que se estaba poniendo sensible – Lo siento mucho…

– No te preocupes, en serio. Ya estoy cansado de oír tantos sentidos pésames, después de todo, eso no la traerá de vuelta – suspiró.

– Lo sé, pero en verdad lo lamento… – repetí en verdad afligida. Había algo con respecto a su historia que me afectaba sinceramente, más de lo que debía.

– Gracias – respondió desganado. No tenía idea de qué decir para romper el hielo, pues estaba empezando a sentirme incómoda. En definitiva, no era sencillo tratar de tener una conversación casual con alguien cuyo nivel de ánimo estaba por los suelos. En ese preciso momento, unas sirenas de policía sonaron a lo lejos, y Peter comenzó a inquietarse. Escuchaba con atención y sus dedos empezaron a tiritar, nerviosos. De repente se levantó del suelo, con un movimiento brusco – Tengo que irme, espero verte pronto – dijo con cabeza gacha, sin mirarme a los ojos. Se despidió con la cabeza y se marchó así sin más. Confundida, yo también me levanté del suelo y decidí irme hacia la tranquilidad de mi casa, lejos de las sirenas, el caos, y sobre todo, de la temida "Ola de Crímenes" que en esos momentos azotaba a la ciudad, ya que nuestro Hombre Araña aparentemente se había ido de vacaciones.


	3. Mímica

**¡Hola, a todos! Wow, me siento genial gracias a todos ustedes, por seguir esta historia (con apenas el prólogo y un capítulo… ¿Say whaaaaaat? :o ) . Disculpen la tardanza con este, es que en realidad me encontraba en esos terribles momentos de bloqueo creativo – fue un verdadero dolor en el trasero – pero creo que al final no quedó tan mal :) **

**Este capítulo en particular es muy gracioso, ya que está basado en la vida real, (en una de mis experiencias), pero sin duda, muuuuuuuuuy exageradamente plasmada – si no lo exageraba, no habría emoción – Hahaha! :D**

**Espero que les guste, nos leemos pronto. Los quiero, cuchuritas ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

_Mímica_

– Lo siento, pero no puedo. Tengo que trabajar hoy, recuerda que es la semana de los análisis radioactivos y no puedo faltar… pero sabes que me encantaría ayudarte, Miles – le respondí a mi querido amigo de la secundaria, en verdad apenada por no ayudarlo con un examen universitario, bastante difícil. Era química básica, algo que se le daba muy bien, pero siempre necesitaba ayuda para recordar todas las fórmulas y sus funciones. Su memoria nunca fue la mejor – En verdad lo lamento…

– No te preocupes, Annie, sé que estás ocupada – contestó decepcionado. Oh, ¡me estaba matando! Era la peor amiga del universo, definitivamente. Tenía meses sin poder verlo, debido a las presiones de buscar trabajo, y lo extrañaba demasiado. Él haría lo que sea por mí, así que lo menos que podía hacer era devolverle el favor.

– ¿Sabes qué? Iré enseguida, no te preocupes – cambié mi rumbo repentinamente, mientras cruzaba la calle. Un taxista gruñón tocó la bocina de su auto, apresurándome para que me quitara de en medio del rayado.

– No, no, ¿estás loca?, ¿buscando que te despidan? Olvídalo – si no lo conociera mejor, podría apostar mi vida a que ya estaba enfureciéndose conmigo, pues siempre detestó mis repentinos cambios de opinión, pero siempre lograba calmarlo con una sonrisa y un buen abrazo de oso.

– No, de verdad, no te preocupes. Es que creo que a mi jefe le… le caigo bien – titubeé un poco, pues en realidad no sabía cómo calificar los sentimientos de Harry hacia mí. Últimamente, se estaba comportando muy extraño conmigo, siempre iba hasta mi cubículo, al laboratorio, e incluso, una vez se retiró de una importante junta directiva solo para brindarme un café. Estaba segura de que sus acciones eran excesivas, pero no lo suficiente para etiquetarlo como un enamoramiento… ¿o sí?

– ¡Oh, vaya! – rió a carcajadas. Si no fuese por las veinte calles que nos separaban en ese momento, lo habría golpeado. Con mucha, mucha fuerza – Así que "le caes bien", ¿no?

– No te pases, Miles… – repliqué en tono grave, pero eso solo hizo que se riera con más intensidad.

– Lo siento, lo siento – dijo entre risitas – Pero, no sé por qué te molestas tanto, solo resalto el hecho de que le gustas. Y si en verdad le gustas, ¡entonces sal con él! No has tenido una cita desde Ian, Annie, lo necesitas. Y mucho.

– ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi Miles? – generalmente, él no se preocupaba por mi vida amorosa; de hecho, si algo hacía era exasperarse cuando le contaba mis problemas con mi ex-novio, Ian, ya que, naturalmente, él no era tan receptivo y comprensivo como podría serlo una chica. Nuestra amistad se basaba meramente en tonterías y diversión, y no había lugar para demasiados dramas.

– Arianna, lo digo en serio. Tres años es demasiado tiempo, si no buscas una cita tú sola, yo te buscaré una, ¿de acuerdo? – bufé fastidiada – Y te daré un ultimátum, no quiero excusas.

– Muy bien, tú ganas – incluso por teléfono, pude sentir cómo una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujaba en su moreno rostro de bebé – Nos vemos en unos minutos.

– Sí, de acuerdo. Ah, y salúdame a tu "jefecito" – rió de nuevo, y tranqué bruscamente la llamada.

Como lo había esperado, cuando llamé a Harry, no sonaba demasiado convencido de la "fiebre repentina que me retenía en casa y me impidió poder ir al trabajo", sin embargo, me permitió tener el día libre. Entonces, me dirigí con rapidez hacia el apartamento de Miles en Brooklyn.

El tráfico era espantoso, lo que me obligó a caminar un poco. Pero, sorprendentemente, me gustó el hecho de caminar, ya que me dio un buen tiempo de reflexión, del que no había tenido mucho recientemente. El clima estaba delicioso, ese que yo llamo "semi-nublado con brisa", que reinaba la mayoría de las veces en la ciudad de Nueva York. Dirigirme hacia su residencia siempre se me hacía un lío, ya que había que pasar por varios callejones para poder llegar; era como atravesar un infinito y más que confuso laberinto de ladrillos _grafitteados_. Generalmente, solo los gatos y algunos vagabundos habitan dichos callejones, por lo que cuando hay más de tres personas en ellos, ya puedes empezar a preocuparte.

Unos cinco tipos, con muy mala facha, se me quedaron viendo cuando, finalmente, pasaba por el último pasaje antes de llegar al edificio de Miles. Retrocedí con la mayor naturalidad posible, aparentando que se me había olvidado algo, y regresé por el mismo camino que me condujo allí, con el caminar más despreocupado posible. Los hombres comenzaron a seguirme.

Uh oh… estaba en problemas.

La única herramienta de defensa personal que poseía, era una pequeña navajita que me había regalado mi abuelo Phill en navidad, que no era tan intimidante como hubiese deseado. Solo la utilizaba por la pequeña tijera que traía, y el filo de la navaja como tal, no era tan puntiagudo como para causar una herida de profundidad considerable. Oh, sí, definitivamente estaba en problemas.

– Oye, linda – me llamó uno de ellos, de aspecto sub-urbano y rebelde, bastante intimidante. Su masiva cantidad de tatuajes degradantes, con armas de fuego, cuchillos, voluptuosas mujeres desnudas y cartas de póker, no fueron una señal que necesariamente revelara muchas cosas buenas de él. Respiré hondo – ¿Estás perdida? – preguntó en tono inocente, como si un rudo niño pequeño me lo hubiese inquirido. Los demás se rieron a carcajadas, al unísono.

– No, en realidad no, pero gracias por tu ayuda – dije casualmente, sin aminorar el paso.

– ¡Hey, no te vayas! ¿Por qué no vienes y te tomas un trago con nosotros? Pareces una chica muy simpática – agregó arrastrando las palabras, invitándome sagazmente, con una sonrisa ladeada, acariciando el filo de una muy abrumadora navaja. Oh, no…

– Eres muy amable, pero no, gracias…

– ¿Y qué tal si no te lo estoy pidiendo?, ¿y si te lo exijo? – el sonido de metales chocando entre sí me hizo detenerme en seco. Sí, todos estaban armados, y si no cedía, ese sería el fin. Comencé a sudar en frío, mis pies vacilaban, no sabían si debían avanzar o quedarse quietos. Los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón me ensordecían, a pesar del estruendoso ruido exterior, típico de la cuidad, (las bocinas de los autos, el resonar de los rieles del metro, ambulancias, nada extraño). Escuché que sus guturales risas se hacían más estridentes, y decidí actuar. Me giré con lentitud, descolgando de mi hombro izquierdo mi bolso, totalmente dispuesta a entregárselos. Me acerqué a ellos con paso torpe, alargando el brazo que lo sostenía, para tener la menor cercanía posible – Buena chica… – sonrió el maleante.

– Dick, será mejor que te alejes de ella, o sufrirás las consecuencias – una voz muy joven, y demasiado conocida, resonó a las espaldas del bando. No podía ser posible…

– Aléjate, niño, no seas ridículo.

– Lo digo en serio, Dick.

– Te dije que te alejaras – el ladrón se giró y pude ver la silueta de mi mejor amigo, cuya postura valiente me sorprendió – No quiero hacerte daño, niño, a pesar de todo, me caes bien – dijo risueño, enfrentándose a Miles, que definitivamente no estaba de buen humor.

– Tienes diez segundos para que tú y tus "compadres" se larguen de aquí sin graves heridas – todos se desternillaron, algunos incluso se tiraron y retorcieron en el suelo, abrazando sus estómagos, que aparentemente iban a reventar de la risa – Muy bien, como quieran… Diez… nueve… ocho…

– Bien, ya es suficiente – sentenció el hombre con tono grave y muy serio, verdaderamente espeluznante. Sus compañeros cubrieron sus flancos libres, empuñando profesionalmente sus cuchillos y navajas, todas con dirección al chico.

– Siete… seis… cinco… – Miles contaba con la mayor naturalidad, mirándose los pies y hacia los lados, con expresión inocente. Casi pude sentir cómo todos los músculos de Dick se tensaron, y comenzó a exhalar aire por sus fosas nasales con violenta rapidez. Dio un movimiento de cabeza hacia sus dos compinches más cercanos, y estos comprendieron enseguida. Se abalanzaron sobre mi amigo como dos lobos hambrientos, blandiendo sus armas con vigor, pero a pesar de sus múltiples intentos, no lograron sacarle ni una gota de sangre al chico, ya que este esquivaba sus movimientos como un ninja experimentado – ¿Ya atacaron, eso es todo? – preguntó con sarcasmo, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada – Muy bien, ahora es mi turno… – repuso con voz grave, y soltó una carcajada estridente.

Todo fue tan rápido, que no me dio tiempo de siquiera gritar o ir por ayuda, ya que él definitivamente no la necesitaba.

A los primeros dos tipos los pateó en el estómago, logrando que se cayeran al suelo y se retorcieran por el dolor, sin siquiera poder considerar la idea de levantarse. Para llegar hasta los próximos dos, subió a una de las escaleras para incendios, con asombrosa habilidad, y descendió sobre sus cabezas, haciéndoles caer y golpearse contra el macizo concreto. Tan pronto se levantaron, él corrió hasta la pared de enfrente, la trepó sólo con sus pies, y dio una voltereta hacia atrás, abofeteando con ellos los rostros de los maleantes, que quedaron completamente inconscientes al instante. El cuarto, conmocionado, se acercó a él con indecisión, y Miles le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz, en la barbilla, y finalmente, uno en el estómago, que hizo que el hombre llegara hasta la otra pared, debido a la gran fuerza. Ya solo quedaba uno… Dick ni se inmutó, estaba boquiabierto.

– ¡Boo! – le susurró el chico, y el "temible" Dick salió corriendo de la escena, como una niñita asustada por una cucaracha. Yo, desde que Miles había aparecido, seguía totalmente inmóvil. Estaba demasiado sorprendida y concentrada en lo que mis ojos veían, pero en lo que se negaban a creer, como para mover un solo músculo – Bueno, ¿estudiamos? – me preguntó con una naturalizad tal que casi me hizo enfurecer, así como si ignorara por completo todo lo que acababa de suceder, que al menos para mí, fue más que impresionante.

– ¿Có… cómo… cómo tú..? – balbuceé, casi en un susurro.

– Ven, no quiero que te de un ataque de pánico y quedes tendida en el suelo igual que ellos – dijo risueño, tomando mi brazo, que aún seguía extendido, señalando el punto en donde estaban rendidos los criminales, y me llevó hasta su apartamento, donde me dio un vaso de agua, que casi mágicamente, logró deshacerse del entumecimiento.

– ¿Dónde y cuándo aprendiste hacer eso? – pregunté cuando, finalmente, ya había regresado a la normalidad.

– Bueno, es que yo… yo… entreno – enseguida notó mi expresión de desconfianza, pues claramente, era una gran mentirota. Sí, existía la posibilidad de que Miles entrenara, probablemente por razones de salud, pero él odiaba hacerlo. Uno de sus lugares más odiados eran los gimnasios, ¿y ahora me decía que entrenaba? ¡Sí, cómo no! – No me veas así… es verdad, Annie.

– Bueno, entonces debo irme a mi casa y comenzar a construir un búnker impenetrable, con armamento militar, pues recuerdo claramente que dijiste que el día que tú, Miles Morales, comenzaras a entrenar en un gimnasio, el mundo se acabaría súbita y violentamente… Así que, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, amigo mío, y realmente espero que los zombies que se nos avecinan, no te devoren tan rápido – rió a carcajadas conmigo – Ah, ya sé… – dije con gesto pensativo, enseguida él empezó a sentirse nervioso – Es una chica, ¿no?

– ¡No, claro que no! – sus mejillas lo delataron, pues se tornaron de un intenso tono escarlata, que lo hacía lucir todavía más joven e inocente de lo que realmente era.

– ¡No puede ser, es una chica! – comencé a aplaudir verdaderamente emocionada, pues ya tenía mucho tiempo sin salir con nadie… y debo admitirlo: cuando tiene novia, es mucho más agradable y menos burlón, lo que me parece increíble, ya que solo yo soy el blanco de todos sus malos chistes – ¿Quién es?, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿dónde vive?, ¿tiene trabajo?, ¿auto?, ¿es bonita? ¡Dímelo todo! – lo abracé risueña, y él gruñó, pero aún así me devolvió el abrazo.

– Se llama Mary Jane – sus ojos oscuros brillaron relucientes, y no pude evitar sentirme más feliz – y es actriz. También canta.

– ¡Vaya! Así que es toda una Barbra Streisand, ¿no? – sonrió – ¿Cuándo la conoceré?

– Sí, bueno, puede ser… mmm… ¡jamás! – sí, entendía perfectamente lo que sentía. Él, a pesar de ser muy "macho", y casi indiferente con respecto a los temas del corazón, siempre se entusiasma de más cuando salgo con algún muchacho, y yo estaba actuando incluso peor que él. Lo menos que podía hacer por el pobre chico era evitar el tema y pretender que no me había dicho nada.

– Bien, de acuerdo – le guiñé un ojo y rió – ¿Puedo ir al baño antes de que empecemos?

– Por supuesto, mientras tanto, traeré los libros de referencia – se levantó del gran sofá de cuero negro, hacia la pequeña biblioteca repleta de textos científicos, y yo me dirigí al pasillo de las habitaciones, donde estaba el pequeñito cuarto de baño de los huéspedes.

En el camino, al final del corredor, un fuerte destello carmesí atrajo mi atención. En realidad no era uno, eran muchos, y todos parecían relucir escandalosamente gracias a la luz solar, y eso teniendo la puerta de la habitación principal entrecerrada. No me quería imaginar si estuviese totalmente abierta, tanto rojo me dejaría ciega.

Al salir, cuando me dirigía hacia la sala de estar, el resplandor volvió a brillar, con aún más intensidad. Realmente consideraría una monumental estupidez entrar a la habitación, ya que no me caracterizo por quebrantar las explícitas leyes de Miles de "jamás, jamás, jamás, te atrevas a entrar a mi cuarto", y dichas palabras estaban escritas en la puerta, en una brillante y cegadora pintura roja. Traté de olvidarlo y seguí mi camino.

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, ya que nos dedicamos muy poco a conversar, algo que me extrañó, ya que nosotros jamás éramos tan responsables y concentrados cuando nos reuníamos a estudiar. Por alguna razón, cuando aún estábamos en secundaria, su madre Río nunca nos tomaba en serio cuando le decíamos que íbamos a "estudiar", y solo nos daba refrigerios y se reía de nosotros, ya que lo que menos hacíamos era tomar los libros y verdaderamente leer y aprender.

– Gracias por ayudarme, Annie – me dio una abrazo antes de que saliera por la puerta de su apartamento – En verdad te lo agradezco – me sonrió con dulzura.

– De nada, para eso somos los amigos, ¿no? – lo abracé con fuerza. Pude sentir cómo sus ahora notables músculos me apretaban con ternura. Definitivamente había hecho mucho ejercicio, pues el nuevo Miles no se podía comparar con aquel chico de trece años, flacuchento y debilucho, que se atrevió a saludarme el primer día de clases, en mis días de secundaria. Fue muy duro para mí dejarlo atrás, ya que me gradué unos cuantos años antes que él, e inicié la universidad teniendo apenas catorce años…

Bastante patético, en realidad.

Por esa razón, cada vez que lo veía, era casi inevitable no acordarme de nuestras andanzas en la Secundaria Midtown, era imposible no sentir nostalgia y tener unas inmensas ganas de querer regresar el tiempo, para poder compartir más con mi mejor amigo.

– ¡Oh, espera! – lo detuve bruscamente en las escaleras de bajada, provocando que se sobresaltara del susto y abriera sus ojos cafés como platos – Olvidé mi teléfono en tu baño… ¿Puedo..?

– No te tardes demasiado, ¿sí? – exclamó con pesadez.

– Solo voy a buscar mi teléfono, no a prepararme para el Miss Universo – repliqué molesta.

– Sí, pero eres mujer, y todas se tardan un milenio en todo – agregó con una sonrisa de suficiencia – Ve… – dijo, entregándome las llaves

– Ya voy, ya voy – apuré el paso, ya que al Sr. Molares no le gustaba para nada esperar. Entré inmediatamente al baño y salí de él como una bala, pero algo me detuvo en el camino. El destello rojo brillaba con aún más fervor, provocándome, invitándome, intentando que rompiera las reglas… No podía hacerlo, simple y sencillamente no. En realidad, dudaba que algo lo suficientemente preocupante estuviese escondido allí, ya que Miles era un libro abierto conmigo. Él jamás se atrevería a mentirme o a esconderme un secreto demasiado importante. Sí, pensar en eso me calmó un poco, haciendo que olvidara el asunto lentamente… pero no por completo.

Un instinto potente de curiosidad insaciable se adueñó de mí, ignorando por completo mis vagos intentos de disuadirlo, y una cosa llevó a la otra… Abrí la puerta de un sopetón y lo que vi fue bastante inquietante.

Los destellos carmesí no eran luces, como yo pensaba, ni tampoco eran barras de luz química… eran fotografías. Miles y miles de fotografías de un solo personaje, con sus típicas poses heroicas, esparciendo el bien y la justicia por toda la ciudad de Nueva York. Sí, eran cientos de fotografías del Hombre Araña, cumpliendo sus memorables hazañas. También, en todas las paredes, había anotaciones, algunas completamente indescifrables, pero otras un poco más comprensibles. Estas hablaban de posibles fórmulas físicas para el mejor rendimiento corporal, análisis meticulosos sobre diversas posiciones y su utilidad, incluso sobre la posible fabricación casera de una membrana resistente, parecida a las telarañas del mismísimo _Spidey._ Todo estaba atiborrado de fórmulas, bocetos, inclusive hasta prototipos de trajes.

No sabía cómo procesar toda la información, aparentemente mis neuronas estaban trabajando más rápido de lo que podían, y pareció que se detuvieron en seco, ya que se me estaba dificultando demasiado asimilarlo. Aparentemente, la orden de inmovilización también llegó hasta mis pulmones, ya que el oxígeno no pasaba por ellos. Mi corazón adoptó un ritmo demasiado veloz y frenético como para considerarlo normal, y los sudores que se expandían por toda mi piel eran definitivamente excesivos.

Todo lo que estaba ante mis ojos solo podía significar una cosa, algo que no quería creer, que no debía creer, por mi propio bien. Si no quería pasar el resto de mis días con la punzante angustia de que mi único y mejor amigo en el mundo se hiciera daño, por querer convertirse en el sustituto del superhéroe de una ciudad gigantesca, y llena de criminales por detener, entonces no debía creerlo. No si quería evitar tres infartos, una parálisis cerebral y probablemente que mi estómago se convirtiera en dinamita y estallara por el más mínimo sentimiento de preocupación. Respiré muy profundo, tanto que incluso mis pulmones empezaron a dolerme, pero parecía que eso era lo único que me calmaría. Cerré la puerta con un gran estrépito, y me dirigí a las escaleras, en donde Miles me esperaba impaciente.

– ¿Ves por qué dije que te tardarías? No es que yo sea un mago, o un vidente, es simplemente una verdad universal – rió complacido. Al ver mi casi permanente expresión de terror, se preocupó – ¿Está todo bien? – tomó mi pálido rostro entre sus cálidas manos.

– Sí, sí, es solo que… que T-Dog murió en The Walking Dead – dije distraídamente, después de todo, eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

– Oh, lo sé – me abrazó con dulzura – Él también era mi favorito – me sonrió – Vamos a dibujar una sonrisa en ese rostro con un buen helado de chocolate, ¿te parece? – propuso animadamente.

– Sí, vamos – intenté sonreír con la mayor naturalidad posible, a pesar de la gran batalla de sensaciones que parecía librarse dentro de mí, donde la ganadora parecía ser la que más me asustaba: incertidumbre.


End file.
